Buttercup
by davestridersjunk
Summary: Hermione tries to figure out who her penpal is. How am I? Just dandy. My life revolves around a man who contacts me through a book. Your life revolves around me? I'm flattered, Hermione. It's creepy that you know my name I don't know yours. Call me Ocard.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. In case anyone gets confused. The first line is from Draco, and the second is from Hermione. It goes that way for the whole story, none of them take up two lines. :]

* * *

Hey there.

Hi. You again.

Yes.

Are you still to remain anonymous?

Yes. Unfortunately so, Hermione.

It's creepy to know that you know my name and I don't know yours.

I'm sorry to hear that. For now... Call me Ocard.

So, 'Ocard' what news do you have for me this time?

None, actually. Would just like to talk.

What about?

Life. How is yours?

Just dandy. My world revolves around a man who contacts me through a book.

Your world revolves around me? I'm flattered, Hermione.

I'm sure you are. Will you tell me what you look like, at least?

That could give me away.

I promise I won't look for you, too hard.

Blonde hair. Grey eyes.

Grey eyes?

Yes. Grey eyes.

Not blue?

No. Grey. Tall. That's all I can describe.

Are you in my year?

I can't tell you that.

Have we ever spoken?

Yes.

Yes? That's all? Well, was it an argument? A civil conversation? Are you one of my best friends playing a joke?

Let's just say we are hardly on talking terms.

I would remember you then, there are only a few people that I don't talk to.

Name them. If I'm in your list, then I'll tell you.

Well, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, who relates to Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy. I don't like Cho Chang, but I don't think she knows that, and most of the Slytherins. So are you in there?

Yes.

Really? I must hate you.

Trust me, you do.

There's nobody called Aden in my year.

My name obviously isn't Aden if I'm on your list.

Oh, right. Silly me.

Well, Lavender, Draco and Astoria have blonde hair. Lavender has blue eyes. I'm sure Astoria has brown eyes and Draco has blue eyes as well. So, which are you?

Isn't it obvious? You are the smartest witch of our year.

Our year? Ah-ha! So you are in my year.

I guess I am.

Are you male or female?

Now that would just give me away.

But then it narrows it down and you would be... well one of the Slytherin's since Draco Malfoy would most definitely not write to me. He wouldn't waste the time of day on a... Mudblood.

Wouldn't he?

Nope. He's an uptight, arrogant, filthy arse.

Wow. Those are some nasty words.

Well how nasty is filthy little Mudblood to you?

Very.

Well then, my words are not as nasty as his.

I suppose.

Though, he hasn't bothered me for a while. That's good. Why am I talking about Draco Malfoy anyway?

You're trying to guess who I am. You decided I wasn't Draco Malfoy, so who am I then?

Well, I don't know! You're not a girl though... You just talk so manly.

Why thank you.

If you're a girl, then that shouldn't be a compliment.

What does that tell you?

That you are a man?

Correct.

Thank god. I'm going crazy. I want to know who you are, I've looked for clues all week but nobody is like you. Nobody talks like you, or looks at me, or anything...

Can't you tell? I'm can't give myself away. I look at you everyday. I just make sure that you don't take any notice.

Why?

In case my whole cover Is blown.

That makes you sound like a detective.

What's a detective?

You're obviously Pureblood.

Wow, you can read me like a book.

Well... to me you are a book. Are you trapped inside it?

No... I'm not far from you, actually.

Really? Where are you? Are you surrounded by people? Can I come and see you?

I can't tell you. No and No.

Why not?

Because we can never be.

WHY NOT?!

Because you'd be killed!

But why?

I can't tell you.

You can't tell me a lot.

I shouldn't have told you anything, but I have.

I'm going to bed. Goodnight.

Sweet dreams.

I sighed. For months and months I'd been trying to figure out who this guy was. His writing had appeared in my Diary once, and I still don't know if it was on accident or not, but the first time he'd wrote to me it had said one word: Run. I had, I obviously took the Diary with me, as it must've held some power if one was able to talk to another through it. I had ran all the way down to Hagrid's, after telling other people to run as well, some of them hadn't done so, and therefore they were injured by deatheaters.

I received another message from him the week later with the same message, and this time I ran into the forbidden forest, not deep enough to get lost or hurt, but not close enough to be seen. His notes then became frequent after that, and then instead of warning me, he would greet me, and we were able to have a civilized conversation. Most of the time that we spoke was me asking for questions, I knew it frustrated him, but it frustrated me more to not know who I was writing to. I could be a target for all I knew, but for some reason I trusted him more than anyone. Nobody fit his descriptions and so I couldn't even guess as to who he was.

* * *

Are you here?

Hello, 'Ocard'

Don't be like that.

Like what?

Moody. Just because I won't tell you anything.

Can we not argue? I'm going away for a while, and we won't be able to talk.

Why not?

I can't tell you.

...

I'm just kidding. Holidays at Hogwarts.

So take the Diary with you.

You said it wouldn't work outside of Hogwarts.

Give me a few days and I'll make it. I'd do anything to talk with you, you're what keeps me going.

Alright. I'll take it with me then. I'm going to breakfast, if you're there, I'll look for you.

You do that.

* * *

Hermione?

Ocard!

It works then?

Yes!

How have your holidays been so far?

Well it's only 5 days in.

Is that good or bad?

Both. Where are you spending your holidays?

Nice try. I'm not telling.

Will I ever meet you?

Possibly.

When?

I have no idea.

Can I meet you tonight? You can remove the whole thing from my memory afterwards, please, I promise!

Tempting, but no.

At least tell me who you are.

I can't. You know that.

Please, I'll do anything.

No you wouldn't.

Can you call me? Can I hear your voice or something?

Nope, it would give me away.

Please, I'm going absolutely nuts over this! Sometimes I can't even sleep at night…

I'll make you a deal.

Yes?

If I meet you tonight, and I _keep_ it in your memories, you have to make the unbreakable vow, that you'll never, ever, ever tell anyone.

That's big,

So is this, my life could be on the line for doing this.

I don't want to get you hurt.

I'll be safe, don't you worry.

Alright, I'll do it.

You promise? No backing out?

No backing out.

Alright then. Meet me at the park a few roads from your house at 1am.

1am?!

Yes. 1am.

Well, alright, but if I'm gonna be up at that time I'm taking a nap. Goodnight.

Sweet Dreams.

* * *

At 12 I woke up and tried my best to look my best. I put on the clothes that I thought I looked good in, which was a simple bright yellow, flowing halter neck and dark blue denim shorts with a brown belt with yellow ballet flats. I even tried to tame my mane of hair, but instead I pulled my fringe down to one side and separated my curls from my fringe with a white hair band, as my curls would not agree with me. It was hot outside, and so I did not see any need for a jacket, but I took a thin zipper with me anyway, as well as the Dairy. With one last look in the mirror, I walked quietly out of my door and headed off to the park.

It turned out I was wrong, and I ended up putting the zipper on to shield my skin from the cool breeze. My heard sped up as the park came into my view, and it sank almost immediately when I saw that nobody was there, but a swift glance at my watch told me I was early and my heart seemed to take on a steady beat again.

I closed the park gate behind me and when I looked around I was reminded of my childhood. I grinned and ran to the swing, feeling awfully like my 4 year old again. My grin wouldn't fade, even if I tried to bite my cheeks to keep from laughing as I began to pump my legs in the air. I made sure to swing slowly at first, otherwise I'd feel sick immediately. I had almost forgot about why I was even here in the first place, until I heard a voice behind me.

"You look like you're having fun," A male voice said. I kicked my legs to try and stop myself from swinging and ended up with marks on the toes of my shoes because of it. Then, I got tangled in the chains and had to tear off my zipper just to get free. It was obvious that I was nervous. I slipped my arm out of the zipper and then stared at it as it hung from the chains of the swing I had once occupied. The swing was still swinging slowly and then I was able to tear my eyes away from it, and to the man in front of me.

I sighed in disappointment. He was wearing a mask. But other than the mask he wore a blue, black, grey and white checked shirt and the sleeves of it were rolled up to his elbows. The top 3 buttons were undone and I saw that he wore a simple white shirt underneath. On his legs were dark blue jeans and on one wrist he wore a black shoelace, I decided not to comment on that, as it could be important to him. Also, on his neck was a black chain with a dragon hanging from it, and on his fingers were two silver rings, I found that quite attractive. I looked up to him after I'd checked out his appearance. I still couldn't make out who he was.

"So I don't really get to see who you are?" I asked,, my bottom lip trembling. I swore under my breath. Not the tears….

"Oh you'll get to see who I am," He promised. "After we do our deal," He said. I sighed and held out my arm as he muttered the correct charms.

"Okay, now you have to vow." He nodded to me.

"I won't tell anyone about this, ever," I said simply, shaking my head. He nodded to me.

"And I'll show you who I am… tonight," He said almost hesitantly. A warm glow emerged from our hands, which were wrapped around each other and then sunk into our arms, as if sealing the deal. I pulled back and inspected my arm. Well, that was simple…

"Let's see if you can guess who I am first," He said, sitting on a swing. I watched as he pulled his body back behind the chains and then clasped his hands around them, he began to swing back and forth and I sat on the swing next to him, mimicking his movements.

"You can ask me 5 questions, if you don't guess by then, I'll show you," He said. I nodded.

"Which house are you in?" I asked.

"Slytherin," He said immediately.

"I knew it," I said under my breath.

"Um, which side were you on? In this war?" I asked. He swallowed and looked down, he looked almost ashamed.

"At first, I was on the dark side, now though… I'm on both, but I can't clarify that for you, it's too…"

"Vulnerable?" I offered. He nodded.

"Mm." I said, thinking. "Are you Seamus Finnegan?" I asked, looking at him. He shook his head and chuckled.

"No. He's a Gryffindor. Two questions left," He said.

"Who do you hang around with?" I asked.

"Lot's of people. Thomson, Blaise, Pansy, Greg, Vince, do you know yet?" He asked me. I frowned.

"No," I whispered. "Okay, last question, what does your name begin with?"

"D," He said, "Or M, to you actually," He laughed. I frowned again and shook my head.

"Oh my god!" I said, standing up. "Are you Darren McKenzie?!" I shouted. That guy was an absolute arse to me. He threw his head back and laughed out loud, it was a sweet sound.

"No, I'm not Darren McKenzie," He said. I didn't need to see his face to know that he was smiling.

"So, who are you then?" I asked, my heart beginning to speed up again, I hoped he didn't have great hearing. He sighed softly and then pulled his mask up, so that it only covered his eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

"Know yet?" He asked. I shook my head and muttered a no. He smiled softly and then pulled it from his face. My lips parted into a huge 'O' shape and I gasped, it was so obvious! Why had he been at the back of my mind?

Draco Malfoy.

I chuckled and sobbed at the same time.

"Draco Malfoy?" I asked, almost disgusted. He wasn't worse than Darren McKenzie, but he was still bad. He looked disappointed at my reaction. I slapped my forehead.

"Oh my god, so stupid," I mumbled over and over again. He grabbed my forearms gently and pried them away from my face.

"I've changed, and I only have tonight… or this morning… to show you," He said. I gasped softly at how right his hands felt on me.

"So after this n-morning, what'll happen?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"If all goes well then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," He said. It was then that I noticed he didn't have blue eyes, but grey eyes, like storms, or clouds on a rainy day.

"And if it doesn't? I'll never see you again? Or one-sided? One of us goes away without a care in the world and the other cries over this moment for the rest of probably her life?" I asked, my voice wavering with every word.

"So you think that if one of us doesn't enjoy this then it'll be me?" He asked, his eyes shining dangerously. I nodded and then he cupped my face in his hands.

"I've waited for this day since I was 13 years old. You're probably thinking that I didn't know love back then, or that it was a crush, or something, but believe me I tried to get rid of it, everyday, but it never happened, nothing makes your face disappear from my every thought," He said, taking his hands away from my face. I'd never heard Draco Malfoy speak so passionately. It was refreshing.

"In a way, so have I," I said. He nodded and entwined our fingers together. He led me over to the grass, where he lay down in a random spot and stared at the sky. I coped him once again.

"See that group of stars?" He asked, pointing to the sky. I nodded.

"I was named after them." He said. "It symbolizes the Dragon, and it's called Draconis. I don't know much about it," He said. I nodded.

"If I remember properly, Draco represents Ladon, which is a dragon that has 100 heads that guarded the Golden Apples of He-Hes"

"Hesperides," He said. I nodded.

"Yup,"

"What were you named after?" He asked, turning to me.

"A Shakespeare poem," I said. "It's not as exciting as being named after a constellation," I said, miffed.

"Maybe not, but in A Winters Tale, Hermione was the beautiful Queen of Sicilia," He said. I blushed.

"Hm. I think we could be even," I said. He chuckled and nodded. I burst out laughing suddenly. He chuckled, even though he did not know what was funny.

"Oh, you're smart." I said. "Ocard is Draco backwards," I giggled. He chuckled with me.

"Hm. I wondered when you'd figure that out." He said. I grinned uncontrollably

"How long do you have here anyway?" I asked, curious. He checked his watch and sighed heavily.

"Only around an hour and 15 minutes," He said. "I wish we had longer,"

"I wish we had forever," I said, turning on my side to look at him. He was so different from the Draco I had known at Hogwarts. I turned my head into his arm, that had been beneath my neck and began to cry silently.

"Are you alright?" He asked, turning to me. I nodded and sniffled. He turned to me and gathered me in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"I just wish this had happened sooner, now we have no time together," I said.

"It's alright," He kissed my hair. "It'll be okay," He vowed.

* * *

For the next hour we had laughed, cried, cried until we laughed, laughed until we cried and argued (playfully, of course.)

It was the end of the night, or in fact the morning, and Draco had only 12 minutes left. Yes, I had fallen so much in love in the last hour that I'd miserably began to count down the minutes. I leaned against the bar of the swings with my arms folded and he stood in front of me with his arm against the bar behind me. I had my hood up, as it was raining and we had untangled my zipper from the swing, and his shirt was beginning to soak through.

"Is it okay for you to walk me back home?" I asked. He thought about this for a while and then nodded. He grabbed my hand to pull me off of the bar that I was leaning on and then put an arm around my shoulders as I wrapped one around his waist.

"If I know what love is, it's because of you," Draco murmered into her head as he pulled her closer. I laughed.

"Wasn't that by a German guy?" I asked. He chuckled.

"No idea,"

I whined uncharacteristically when I hopped up onto the step at my front door. I didn't want this night- morning to end!

"Don't worry, Buttercup," He said to me, wrapping both of his arms around my waist. The step made me almost the same size as him.

"Buttercup?" I asked. He laughed.

"Would you prefer Cookie? Angel? Babe? Hot-Stuff?" He asked. I laughed.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked, smiling at him. He grinned and, in a weird way, his eyelashes mesmerised me as droplets of the rain fell on them.

"Well, I want to see you again," He said. I nodded.

"And.. Will that… happen?" I asked, almost scared about the answer.

"Definitely," He said, kissing my collarbone. I smiled. Was it possible to fall in love in an hour? Or had I always loved him? Right now, I didn't know. He groaned.

"Ugh… You're sexy. You are just… perfect," He said. I laughed and then sighed in content.

"Here, have this," He said, taking off one of his rings, and even although it looked old, I absolutely loved it. It had a nice style. It wrapped around his finger in the shape of a snake. I smiled and slid it onto my finger.

"Um, I don't have anything to give you," I said, searching my pockets for anything. He laughed and played with my fingers.

"You don't have to give me anything," He said. I shook my head, signalising that I disagreed with him and then my eyes settled on the Claddagh ring on my left hand. I took it off and gave it to him.

"That'll never fit on my finger," He said, chuckling, his nose scrunched up in a cute way as he inspected the small sized ring. I giggled.

"Put it on your chain," I shrugged. "I don't know. You have to have it anyways, you have my heart," I said. He smiled at me, a smile that reminded me that he was Draco Malfoy.

My eyes closed almost automatically as he leaned in closer to me, and after what felt like an eternity of shaking and trembling underneath his hands, his lips touched mines.

And it was magical.

The way his lips fit against mine were like the letters W and M slotted together. It was perfect, and there was no other way to describe how completely special this was. Just as I'd began to want more, he pulled away and stared at me. I tried to control my erratic breathing.

"I love you," I breathed out, my hands at his hair from the kiss we'd shared. He smiled, kissed me once more and then disappeared, and when I opened my eyes again he was gone.

* * *

I got out of my wet clothes and dressed into my comfortable pyjamas, then I got my blanket and my Diary and I settled into my bed, with my overhead light above my shoulder. I opened my diary, hoping to talk to Draco again and smiled at what I found there. A small Buttercup with the message:

_I love you too._

_

* * *

_Hey-Ho!

So, I got the idea to do this whilst I was watching my friend's dancing display and she was dancing to that song, "My boy Lollypop, you make my heart go giddy up, you are as sweet as candy," Blah Blah Blah, you know it, right? Well, at first I thought the words were Buttercup, and I thought it was quite sweet. Aha, silly me!

I haven't actually done a search yet, to see if anyone has already came up with a story like this, but if you do, and I'm (unknowingly) copying someone's idea then tell me so I don't get a mouthful off of someone!

Who's buying New Moon On monday? *Raises arm*

This is a one-shot for just now. If I finish Becoming a Slytherin, _or _Losing Edward Masen, Gaining Edward Cullen, then I might make it into a chaptered story. It depends on whether people like it, or if someone hasn't already made a story like this!

Any mistakes?

-FallenForTheDraco.


End file.
